Viva La Swan Queen
by xLovely-Little-Psychopathx
Summary: Drunken spin the bottle and a pissed off mayor, it could only end well, right? Slight language, but don't think its enough to warrant an M! Now this was meant to be a one shot but...see what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**AU, this was when Belle was Lacey because Belle would not do some of the stuff that was in this chapter XD**

**Enjoy!**

Giggles erupted throughout the diner as the occupants became more and more intoxicated. None of them knew how they had gotten to this state, but it was something to do with the seemingly endless supply of alcohol and a game of 'spin the bottle/truth or dare'.

Ruby, Emma and Lacey were the only occupants in the otherwise abandoned building. This wasn't surprising seeing as it was way past closing time and the girls were only there because Ruby had suggested a 'girls' night'. Ruby's girls' nights always involved the same things: drink and embarrassing themselves.

"Sooo, Lacey, my love," Ruby threw her arms around her friend, causing the other girl to laugh, "the bottle's on you; truth or dare?"

"Easy, it's a dare for me." The racy girl grinned back smugly; Lacey wasn't a wimp.

"Ok, I dare you to go across the road and…" Ruby's alcohol addled mind failed to come up with an ingenious thought, "and kiss Mr Gold! Yeah, you gotta snog his face off."

"Is that it? Not very challenging, Ruby."

Ruby growled in annoyance and thought harder. "Fine, pin him to the desk and snog him."

"Ah that's a bit better."

With a confident flick of her hair, Lacey strode over to the door and walked out of it, causing the other girls to admire her gracefulness even though she'd downed more shots than they had.

"Come on, Ems, I wanna see this."

They both tried to rush to the window at a great speed but unfortunately, because she wasn't exactly the most graceful person whilst drunk, Emma tripped over the table and grabbed hold of Ruby's arm while she fell, causing the both of them to crash to the floor. Emma landed with a thump on top of the brunette, causing her to squeal as she was winded for a second, before both of them erupted into hysterical laughter.

"You are such a klutz, Em!" Ruby was literally crying as Emma tried to get up only to fall back down on her again.

"Mmmm… you're comfy. I don't like standing." The alcohol was obviously taking its effect as the blonde's words were slurred and uneven and Ruby could see that her eyes were beginning to droop.

"Hey, get off of me! There's no way you're falling asleep on me, you're too heavy!" Ruby sighed in relief as the door suddenly opened. "Thank god you've stopped jumping Gold. I need your help, Emma's…"

Ruby's blood suddenly ran cold at her mistake as the person she had assumed was her friend strode forcefully into the diner. It wasn't Lacey at all; it was the Mayor. With a strong push, Ruby managed to tip Emma off her and stood up quickly, brushing down her skirt in an attempt to act innocent.

"Madame Mayor, I can explain. Emma fell and I caught her but then we both fell and–"

Regina scowled at the girl, stopping her rambling in its tracks. Instead of shouting, however, the Mayor turned her attention to Emma who was still in a heap on the floor. "If you'd be so kind as to get up, Miss Swan, I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"'Gina want a word with me?"

Sighing at the blonde's incoherent sentence, Regina flicked her hand up and caused a jet of water to land in Emma's face, sobering her up instantly.

"Miss Swan. Outside. Now!"

Emma's face turned white at the predicament the Mayor had found her in. Had she walked in when she had fallen on Ruby? Oh crap, they hadn't exactly looked innocent with her straddling the wolf girl.

Not wanting to make Regina's mood worse, Emma dutifully followed her outside and around the corner to the side of the diner where no one would interrupt their conversation. Emma wanted to disappear there and then. The older woman was terrifying.

"Miss Swan, would you kindly explain to me where my son is whilst you are off with those imbeciles getting drunk?"

"Um… well, Mary Margaret said she'd look after him so I didn't think it was a problem. She is his grandma after all."

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of Snow White, causing Emma to gulp. "Are you telling me that it is perfectly acceptable to leave my son for the night and get into this state? What kind of example are you setting him?"

"A better one than you, seeing as you had sex while he was in the house."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Emma wanted to kick herself. Actually no, she wanted to run, find a hole and then bury herself in it. And then kick herself.

"How dare you–"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Jeez, can't you just give me a break? It isn't as if I'm leaving Henry to fend for himself; he's with his grandparents!"

"So you've said, but if you think that it's okay for me to find you in this state, falling all over some pathetic girl–"

"Wait a minute!" Emma's brain finally clicked into place and she saw Regina's eyes widen. This wasn't about Henry at all.

"You're just angry because of how you found me with Ruby! I fell, Regina… nothing happened!"

It wasn't hard to spot what was going on with the Mayor. For months now she had been more gentle with Emma; speaking to her kindly and smiling at her when they were alone. But when she saw Emma in the company of another man or woman who wasn't family, Regina became hostile once more. Emma hadn't thought anything of it until now. But now she understood exactly what was going on in the brunette's head. Regina was jealous.

"You're being ridiculous, Miss Swan. What happened between you and the waitress is nothing to do with me. I'm simply concerned about my son's wellbeing. That is all."

"Your son is perfectly fine, Regina. The only reason you've dragged me out here for this lecture is because you thought me and Ruby were having it on back there."

The Mayor winced at Emma's bluntness, but that only made the blonde even more sure she was right in her assumptions.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on, Regina? It's not as if I can read minds"

"I– I… Nothing is going on, Miss Swan. Get that absurd idea out of your head this instant."

"Oh? Then why are you so intent on calling me Miss Swan? If I recall rightly, it was Emma yesterday."

Emma was moving towards Regina slowly, like a cat stalking its prey. To be honest she didn't really know what she was doing but something was telling her to carry on, as if she wasn't in complete control of her mind and body.

"Miss Swan… Emma… I…" Regina was shaking and it wasn't exactly cold so there was really no excuse.

"What have you got to hide Regina? You can trust me."

"Can I?"

Suddenly, Emma's heart stopped in her chest as she took in the Mayor's fearful expression. Her expression was a picture of nervousness and her whole frame was tense. Emma felt incredibly guilty at being so forward, knowing Regina's background and the issues she had with trust.

"You know what I've been through too, Gina." Regina looked shocked at the nickname, but Emma persisted. "I'm not going to push you."

Her lips were about an inch from the other woman's. All it took was another step and she'd get to experience what she had been thinking about for ages. But tonight wasn't the night for that.

Instead she moved her mouth to Regina's ear and whispered something that made the older woman relax instantly.

"Call me when you figure it out. I'll wait for you."

**Right, I intended this as a one shot…but I don't know…what do you guys think?**

**This is my first time writing swan queen, I also ship captain swan (yes I ship both please don't shoot me!) and will be posting one shots and more stories in the future!**

**Also don't hesitate to check out my other stories! I have quite a few and love getting reviews.**


	2. For all you Lovelies!

You have no idea how amazing you lovelies are!

I'm shocked at how much attention this story has got even though it was originally meant to be a oneshot.

So seeing as you are all amazing...Im going to do more chapters!

The next one will be sent to my Beta on Sunday so it should be up by next week, until then I have a HUGE favour to ask!

My Sherlock oneshot and Doctor who oneshot (A Hand to hold and May the games begin) hasn't had a lot of attention, if any of you are fans of Doctor who or Sherlock, or would just like to read them, please please please may you read and review?

Thank you so so much once again, and I PROMISE there will be another chapter :)

Lolly xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Loves! Here is the next chapter for you, thank you very much for all the reviews and adds you are all amazing!**

It had been a whole week since the incident at the diner. To Emma it seemed as though Regina had somehow disappeared, even though the blonde had tried extremely hard to find her, even going as far as to turn up at her office without notice. It was as if the Mayor had purposely escaped so that Emma wouldn't make any more advances.

"Emma, honey, is everything okay? You've been down for a while now… you know if there's anything wrong you can tell us, right?"

Snow moved her chair closer to where her daughter was sitting; they were currently in the middle of a Charming family dinner and Snow instinctively knew that something was wrong. Emma hadn't even touched her food and she definitely wasn't one for wasting food.

"Sweetie, you haven't eaten your pie… it's your favourite."

_Maybe that's why she hasn't called… maybe I'm too much of a slob for her. I do eat a lot and she's complained about my manners multiple times…_

_Or, Emma, maybe it's because you said you'd wait for her. It's not her fault you've turned stalker-ish after a week._

Realising that she hadn't answered her mother yet, Emma turned and smiled at Snow while stabbing a fork into the soft pastry to reassure that she was her old self. "I'm eating, Mary Margaret, see? I'm just a bit tired… it's been a long week."

Snow didn't look at all convinced, but didn't argue about it. She'd learned long ago that you never push Emma Swan for anything. It would only make her put her walls up higher.

"Listen, I'm gonna take a walk if that's okay?" Emma leaped out of her seat before anyone could protest. "Dinner was great guys, thanks!"

With a wave of her hand to the Charmings she grabbed her jacket and strode out of the flat apartment at top speed, wanting to be on her own for a while so that she might be able to figure out her thoughts.

Regina had made it perfectly clear that she harboured some feelings for the younger woman; it wasn't exactly rocket science. But on seeing how fearful she was, Emma had been thrown off balance and now didn't have a clue where she stood. She felt so lost.

Why did it even matter so much what Regina thought about her?

It wasn't as if they'd been friends before or anything. In fact, most of the time they tried to keep out of each other's way and, when they did meet, they remained civil only for Henry's sake.

So what had changed?

Somewhere along the line those forced smiles had actually become slightly genuine and both women had found that they were able to converse quite freely and politely. Emma had thought that the Mayor was only making an effort because of her son and so, not wanting to upset her, she had shown Regina the same courtesy that she gave to Emma.

_Not wanting to upset her. You care about her feelings Emma._

_Shut up!_ Emma cursed the voice in her head internally; it was making it harder for her to think and her head was becoming more jumbled with every step she took. Spotting a bench a few feet away, she gratefully ran to it and collapsed, tucking her protesting legs up so that she was lying down.

Emma wanted nothing more than to run around like a headless chicken, shouting Regina's name until she found her, but that was just the immature part of her speaking out. The logical part, the one that she rarely listened to, was telling her to just give the woman time to think. Maybe, in the end, it was only Emma who felt this way.

Tucking herself up smaller, she lay there for ages listening to the wind blowing around her, using the calming noise to push away all her troubles for the moment. The peacefulness made her feel safer, more grounded and less like she was floundering in water and waiting for Regina to throw her the rope.

Why should she be moping around like this after someone who had been a pain in the ass since she got here? Alright, last night she'd flirted with her a bit, but she'd been drunk and was just acting up because she was pissed at some of the stuff the Mayor was saying. She hadn't intended to go that far…

Oh, who was she kidding? She liked her. For months since the change in their relationship Emma had liked being in the older woman's company. Regina understood her perfectly and always knew how to treat her; she wasn't overbearing like Snow or pushy like Ruby and, sure she loved the both of them, but there was something about the brunette that made Emma feel secure. She knew she could trust her and let her walls down.

_Careful, the last time you felt like that, you ended up in jail._

_Listen, you really need to shut up, alright?_

_Talking to yourself, huh? You're seriously losing it, Emma Swan._

"Yeah, I must be." She muttered, unimpressed and feeling sorry for herself. She was acting like a spoilt brat whose favourite toy had gone missing.

"Must be what, dear? I see you've invested in new living arrangements; it isn't exactly an improvement however."

A shadow had drifted over her curled up form and she winced. It was blatantly obvious who that voice belonged to; there was no mistaking that well-spoken, articulate voice as belonging to anyone but…

"Madame Mayor, how nice to see you out and about on this fine night."

**Here you go dearies! Hope you like it and oh look! It hasn't ended yet which means there will be more…**

**But only if you review ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Madam Mayor? I thought you were opposed to formalities?"

Emma said nothing, intent on staying in the same position that she had been in for the past half hour. She may have wished for the older woman to be in her presence but, now that Regina was actually here, she had no clue what to say to her.

The conflicting emotions were raging through her like a tidal wave without an end. For the past week Emma had been impatient whilst wanting only an answer yet, on seeing her, Regina could do nothing more than make quips about her living standards. Talk about mixed signals.

_So maybe she doesn't feel the same way…_

"You look like Henry you know."

The softness of her voice finally made Emma look up. It wasn't exactly a familiar tone, seeing as the mayor was always brisk and formal. This was almost… kind.

_Not kind, please be anything but kind._

Regina being kind was a hammer straight to the walls she'd built up after all these years.

"Henry likes lying around outdoors too, huh?"

"No, I mean the way you look. The way you both look when you're sad but trying not to be." The bench dipped slightly as the older woman took a seat while Emma, who was now sitting up properly, tried to figure out this out of character-ness. "When Henry first started school he was so excited about being around children his own age. I think he wanted his own friends so much he expected to get them right away. But, after a few weeks, he started coming home with less enthusiasm than he'd had and he'd sit and stare out of the window with the same expression that's on your face now."

"What expression?"

"Looking sad when you think no one's watching."

Emma was speechless. It wasn't surprising that the Regina saw straight through her. After all, she was an open book when it came to her emotions. What she was surprised at was the fact she understood her completely. It was something no one had ever tried to do before.

She was the Saviour; Snow White and Charming's daughter, the product of true love. But no one had ever tried to see her as just Emma.

"I'm not sad. I'm just sitting here okay? I just wanted some air–"

"Emma," the older woman cut her off abruptly, "I know and it's okay."

"Know what? You don't know me." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Regina visibly flinch at this and instantly felt guilty. She just couldn't help pushing people away to protect herself. "I'm sorry… I just…"

"I should be going." The forced politeness was back. "I have other things to do with my time."

"Regina, wait!" In a moment of panic, as if the mayor was about to disappear on her again, Emma grabbed hold of her arm so that Regina couldn't get up. "I'm sorry about last week, okay? I know I was drunk and stupid and I promise it won't happen again, but now you hate me and I don't want you to hate me because you've been sorta nice for a while and I don't want that to change. I promise I won't act like that again–"

"Miss Swan! What on earth are you on about?"

Emma's babbling came to a standstill as the older woman appeared totally confused. "Um…last week? I was drunk and I–"

"Yes, I know what you did. I was there."

Suddenly Emma was angry about how blasé Regina was being. If she wanted to pretend it hadn't happened, then that was fine. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Go home and polish your shoes or whatever."

Like every other time, she expected Regina to throw a fit and say something equally cutting. It always happened when Emma's smart mouth got going. That was why she nearly fell off the bench when that didn't happen and Regina shifted closer instead, speaking so softly that Emma had to strain her ears to hear the words.

"Is this about what you meant? You know, about waiting?"

"It doesn't matter. I know the answer now."

That reply made the older woman bristle. "Oh really? And I thought you were different. And yet you start making assumptions like every other delinquent in this town."

"You've been avoiding me all week, Regina! It's obvious what you think of me."

"Well right now I think you're acting like a spoilt, selfish brat. You're not the centre of my attention every waking moment you know!"

"Ah, well, that clears that up then. At least I know where I stand!" Leaping off the bench in anger Emma was fully intending to storm off but Regina had other plans and grabbed at her.

"No, you don't get to storm off every time you get the wrong idea, Miss Swan. You know, I think I actually like you drunk; you're less of a hot tempered child!"

"Well I don't know what you're like drunk," she yelled back, "seeing as that stick's too far up your ass for you to even have fun!"

"You call rolling around like a fool having fun? At least some of us have some self-respect!"

They were face to face at this point; the tension between them was so fierce that if you asked any passer-by they would swear the air was crackling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're Miss Perfect. Well don't worry, I won't waste any more of your precious time." With her anger too violent to realise that what she was doing was ridiculous, Emma yanked her arm out of the Mayor's grasp, causing the brunette to stagger back and a flash of hurt to cross her face. "I'm sick of waiting. I waited for Neal to come back, I waited for someone to help me when I was alone, I waited for my parents to come and rescue me from every dump I got sent to and you know what else I waited for? I waited for someone who would actually understand and care about what I wanted. I thought underneath all of that 'Evil Queen' stuff, you'd be like that, Regina. I guess I was wrong."

"Well you weren't the only one." Regina hissed out, causing Emma to wince at the venom in her tone. "For weeks I've been trying to live up to the image of the person everyone wants me to be. You make mistakes and suddenly it's a life sentence. No one believes I've changed, yet I thought I was getting somewhere with you. I thought there was finally someone who saw what was really there." Looking the woman in front of her up and down, Regina shook her head in disgust. "You're not the only one to protect yourself. The scars are still there from Daniel… I thought you of all people would understand."

It was like the roles had been reversed because, in the end, it was Regina who walked away.

**I am so so sorry! Honestly, I fully intended them to have a nice chat and everything… please don't kill me! *runs and hides***

**Review and I PROMISE I'll make it up to you all….**


End file.
